A Megamind Story
by ZeLink-lover
Summary: What if Megamind's planet didn't get sucked into a black hole,but a worm hole?  When Megamind discovers a strange new planet next to Earth,things get a little crazy!  And that new planet just happens to hold his long lost family,and little siblings...
1. Chapter 1

A Megamind Story

Chapter 1-Interesting findings.

-The 'evil' lair 2:34-

"MINION!COME HERE AT ONCE!"  
>Minion came running in at the sound of his masters call.<br>"Yes sir?"  
>"I am boord!"<br>"Bored sir,and I thought Roxanne was coming home from work soon."  
>"Not yet Minion,She doesn't come home untill 6! but she will be on her lunch break soon!"<br>"Well Why don't you check on the brainbot you sent out to explore space?"  
>"...Brilliont Minion!"<br>The robotic fish rolled his eyes at his masters mispronounciation,than walked over to the giant monitor to watch the brainbot.

Megamind had sent it out to explore other planets,seeing as how it can go 100x farther than any human technology,to see if there is any life on other planets.

So far he saw the rings of Saturn and what looked to be a face on Mars.

The blue alien was so focused on his work that he didn't hear Roxanne come in.

"Hey sweetie whatca' doin?"He jumped at her words but swung his chair around to face her.  
>"greetings my beloved temptress."<br>Roxanne giggled and leaned in fro a hug and a kiss.

"So how are things going?Any bad guys to fight?"  
>Se giggled again,than sighed.<br>"No no bad guys,infact nothing at all!It is SO slow today,there is absolutly NOTHING to report!"  
>"You can always come intervoo me."<p>

"Interview,and true,but I have done atleast 13 interviews with you in the past 2 weeks!"  
>"well how about on what I'm doing?"<br>"Sounds good,what Are you doing anyway?"  
>Roxanne got closer to the moniters and asked the brain bot to zoom out.<p>

She was shocked at what she saw.

"Uhhhh...Megamind?"She asked her blue husband,who was still facing away from the monitors in his swivil chair.  
>"Yes my beloved?"<br>"What's this?"She asked as she pointed to the Big Black hole,which was forming right next to earth.

Just as he turned around they heard screames from outside.  
>Roxanne dialed her phone. "Steve,get the truck down here,NOW"<p>

They ran outside to see a Giant black hole in the sky.  
>Everyone was panicing,running and screaming.<p>

Steve pulled up in the truck and hopped out with the said "whooa dude."as he started filming and lookd at the sky.

"This is Roxanne Ritchie Live at Megamind's lair where a giant black hole is forming right before out eyes!You are advised to stay indoors and away from any glass."

Roxanne looked over to Megamind who had a look of fear yet intrest.  
>Than he whistled for a brainbot.<p>

One happily came over,barking when it passed Roxanne.

"Analyze Sky and forces."Megamind told it.

It pointed towards the sky and a bright blue lasor swept over the hole.

After a few seconds Megamind sighed a sigh of relief.  
>"It's not a black hole,infact it doesn't seem to be are no forces pulling us in,or moving us at all."<p>

Than there was a large CRASH and a bright flash of light!

And next thing they knew, the hole was gone.

-Back inside the lair-

Megamind worked ferociously at the computer, trying to get a brainbot out there to see what happened While Roxanne Reported away.

"There seems to be no damage done,But we are not quite sure what happened Everyone is advised to stay indoors,we are not sure if this is over."

"Brainbot zoom out."

Roxanne strolled over as the brain bot calculated the area and zoomed out.

To reveal a Big blue Planet,about the same size as Earth.  
>Right in orbit next to them.<p>

"Holy-"  
>"Crabnuggets"Megamind finished.<p>

Minion ran over.

"SIR,SIR SI-Oh my GOODNESS!"  
>"what is it Minion."The asked but he wouldn't answer,he stared,gapping,at the screen at the strange planet.<p>

"You should send a brainbot to explore it."  
>"Right!"<p>

They waited in agony as the brainbot flew over to the other planet.

They watched it crash into the planet,appearently landing on concrete because the screen was gray,before it got picked up and it went staticy.

They stared at the screen,waiting for something to happen.

It was dead silent.  
>Nothing moved,no one breathed.<p>

Than,all of a suden,the sound started to work.

"What do you think it is?" A little boy asked.  
>"I don't know honey.." An older women said.<br>"We should destroy it,Who knows what it is,first we get sucked into a wormhole and now this,ITS SPIES I TELL YOU!"A random older man said.  
>"Well move!Youre not going to get anywhere just staring at it!Let me look at it,I'm good with electronics."A young girl answered.<br>"Puh-lease,your such a show off." An annoyed teen answered.

"hey,it looks like a video camera!But the wires are all messed up ,can you hand me my tool case?"  
>"yes honey!Just becareful..."<br>With that you heard footsteps hurry out,something being picked up,than footsteps coming back in.  
>"Here.""Thanks."<p>

"Where did you find this anyway?"  
>"It was out in the street!I went out to watch the wormhole,and this thing came flying down!So I picked it up and brought it in it's weird though,it WAS barking,so I thought it was that robo dog thing..."She said as she worked.<p>

"Sir thats..."Minion spoke.

"Pfft,this is easy!I don't think it's spies,they woulda sent something harder!All I had to do is replace them,common copper now all I have to do is find the 'on' switch and it should work!" The unknown girl said.

Roxanne and Megamind where at the edge of their seats,when Megamind reached over and cut off his camera,so the person on the other end couldn't see them.

"Thats..."Minion tried to say again,but failed.

Just than the girl went "AHA!found it!"  
>"I WILL NOT BE SEEN!" The older guy said<p>

And with that she flipped the switch and a girl with long black hair which went down to her lower back came on the screen.  
>She put the brainbot on a table than stood back to admire her work.<p>

"I did a good job!Well,fixing it anyway..."She said crossing her arms with a proud look.  
>She was clearly a teen,13-16...And wore a purple tank top with cameo shorts.<br>Her ears had lavender tips and her nose to.

But there was one thing that stood out,and those were her bright green eyes and her big,blue head.

"That's your little sister!"Minion finnaly said in awe.

Megamind didn't hear the rest.

Because he blacked out.


	2. Chapter 2

**-A/N-Well sorry it took so long but a LOT has been goign on in my life the past month and i havent had a chance to get on! I HATE YOU ANYWAY I am SOOOOOO sorry if anyone is OOC,but like I said,I've been busy and I haven't had a chance to watch the movie. Please R&R! :)  
>P.S if you're going to least read it all,and try to look at the good parts. ^^ ENJOY!<strong>

A Megamind Story  
>Chapter 2-Hey!<p>

"Come on Minion help me carry this bucket.."  
>"Right away !What are we going to do with this bucket anyway?"<br>"You'll see..."  
>A very passed out Megamind lay on the floor,sprawled out as he heard the faint voices talking.<br>"Ok ready,on ,Two,Three-  
>Megamind's eyes shot open as he realized what they were about to do,and he shot up off the floor in a heartbeat.<br>Minion and Roxanne ended up dumping the water on the floor.  
>"WHY DID YOU DO THAT?"<br>"To get you up off the floor of course!" Roxanne laughed and gave her blue husband a hug.  
>"Well,I was perfect-a-lly cap-i-bull of doing it my self!"He said as he pushed his fists down at his side.<br>Roxanne rollled her eyes."Ya,Ok."

There was a soft knocking sound coming from the monitor.  
>"Uhh sir?" Minion said as he pointed to the screen.<p>

"come on.I know SOMEONE has to be there,where ever 'there' is,but come on,I mean no harm,show yourselves!"The blue girl whisperer-yelled as she held up her empty a fuzzy red shirt,5 times her size but No one could tell where she her was darkness and a faint pink and a red light.

"Ya come one Megs,Lets hook up our side of the camera!"  
>"weeeeell-"<br>"Ya sir,I would personally love to meet our family!"Minion said as he did a flip in his fishy bowl.  
>"But what if she's evil and is hiding a bunch of dooms-day devices,than I would have to go and stop her!"<br>"She can't be more than 15!You're just SCARED!"Roxanne said in her reporter way.  
>"NO,Scared of what?"<br>"Well,you have never seen your family,What happens when they find out you were evil,or what if their not everything you've thought,it can be kinda scary,doing or meeting something new."  
>She said as she crossed her arms.<br>"No,I'll show you,Minion,turn on our camera!"He said pointing a finger in the air,but when the picture came on he dove behind his chair.

The girl jumped as the brainbot in her hands sudenly flew up and turned toward the wall as it started to project an image on her bedroom wall.

Roxanne crossed her arms and rolled her eyes at her husband and look at the screen.

"Whoooaa." The girl said as she looked at the people on the other side."This is so..weird!Do you understand me?Who are you?"

"Yes,And I'm Roxanne Ritchie,from planet Earth you are?"  
>"I'm Rozairiar Hurhue,From Panet Tunaisiayou can call me Roza and-"<br>She stopped when she looked around to see Minion.  
>"Oh my gods,Is that a Finitar?I have one too!Wow,if you guys can ever come down here maybe they can meet!" She said,and there was a noise in the backround.<br>"Who are you talking to?"Another teen girl groned in her sleep.  
>Roza almost paniced."Uhhh,no are dreeeeaaamiing,now go to sleep and dream of Carbon."<br>"Caaaarrboon,my love!" The other girl moaned sleepily.

"Sorry 'bout that."She whispered.  
>"It's ok who was that,Oh nevermind there are so many questions I need to ask you!"<br>Roza looked Taken just sat slilently behind his chair,filled with questions too.

"Oh well I have a question for you you know if my missing big brother could be there,He looks like me,he 's blue and has pointy ears.."

"Uhhhh,Missing big Brother?"She stuttered as she looked behind her at Megaminds Chair.  
>Minion looked at Roxanne and mouthed the words 'should I?" and he pointed to the chair,but Roxanne shook her head,and they both looked back at the screen.<p>

"Ya,you see long before I was born,my planet was being sucked into what was thought to be a black hole and parents had a little baby boy at the time,and they wanted him to carry on the Family name,so they sent him out in a escape pod designed to find the nearest habitable we sent him off,weird sparks started to go off,and all of a suden we were shooting through a wormhole!And well,it's been 23 years..We all miss him,especially mom and dad but noone knows if he's dead or alive but most people think he's dead,but I have hope,and well I thought he could be here...IS HE?"She looked at the camera with such hope filled eyes but it soon disapeared when Roxanne didn't answer because she was too shocked.

Megamind was tempted to come out and put a fist by his mouth.

"oh well..I just thought that...Sorry.I wasn't suposed to tell anyone that as you can tell its kinda...personal.."

She was silent as tears filled her eyes.  
>Than footsteps where heard in the backround,and a look of fear replaced the sadness as she whiped the tears and muttered an unheard word.<br>"That's my parents How do you turn this thing off?"She asked,waving her hands frantically.

Before Roxanne could answer Megamind jumped out from behind the chair and pressed a button on the control panel.  
>"Like this." he said.<br>"HEY YOU'RE MY-" But she was cut off when the camera shut down.

A weird feeling hung in the room as Megamind stood by the screen,Roxanne stood by the chair and Minion stood somewhere in the middle.

Why did you do that?" Roxanne asked,breaking the silence.  
>"Because her,our,parents were coming and I didn't want her to get in trouble."<br>"No,I mean how could you not come out when she looked at me,so filled with hope,looking for her big brother who everyone thinks is dead,AND YOU SAT BEHIND THERE LIKE A COWARD WHILE I STOOD THERE HELPLESS?"

"I-you could have said something."  
>"What was a suposed to say?' oh your brothers here but he's hinding behind a chair like a coward because he thinks his own family is going to kill him?"<p>

He didn't answer,instead he walked out of the room,with a sad lok on his face,Minion just shrugged.  
>-<p>

Roza's parents walked into the room as she quickly hopped into her orb bed,and shoved the brain bot under the coveres.  
>"Who were you talking to?"Her father asked.<p>

Roza but on her best tired face.  
>"Oh,I must of been sleep talking,I'm just reeeaaly tired."<br>Her parents smiled."Ok sweetie,sweet dreams." and they shut her her door leaving her in the darkness,thinking about her brother,and if she would ever get to see him again.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Ok so I know it's been a while but there are certain people who REAALY want to make my life a living one of those people happened to find a way to my laptop when I left it outside on my porch (STUPID ME) And put Trojen horses on it So I just got it back from bestbuy a couple days ago.( Ty GeekSquad!) So ya,I was going to put the interview part on here,but it's long enough! So yup enjoy! Oh, and random words are disspearing from my story when I upload it!So if anything is missing please tell me,even though I will read over it a million times,but Idk what goes on! (if that made sense!) OH WELL ENOUGH CHIT CHAT!ON WITH THE SHOW..er..STORY!**

Chapter 3-Stupid Interuptions and yummy food!

Tuniasia 12:05-

"Do I HAVE to?"  
>"Yes."<br>"Why,Are you trying to kill me?"  
>"Maybe..."Roxanne slipped in a sly smile at her whiny husband as they walked up the silver path to the little yellow house.<p>

They were almost to the door when they saw a girl move the curtains in the window,look at them,than open the door.  
>She was the same girl they were talking to and she was wearing a purple tanktop with black zebra-like stripes and black jean-shorts with a black belt.<br>She coughed,put on a small smile,and let out a small. "Hey."

Megamind,not thinking,pulled out his dehydration gun."WHAT DO YOU WANT WITH ME?"  
>But he was shocked when the girl pulled out what appeared to be a bow and arrow from behind the door and in a matter of seconds,skillfully shot the gun out of his hands than slid under his arms and picked it up behind him.<p>

"HA YOU JUST GOT SURVED!" The blue girl said as she twirled the gun in her hand and slid it in her belt as she clicked the bow and arrows on a holder onto her back.

Megamind and Roxanne just stood there,mouths agape.  
>"HA,You think your the only one here with special training big bro?Take it as your first lesson." She smiled.<p>

"Roza,whats all the comotion?Who's at the door." A older woman,appearently the mother, came out wearing a pink apron with flowers on it and big gold hoop earings in."*gasp* MY BABY!" She said as she went up to Megamind and gave him a death hug. Roxanne smiled and Roza walked up next to her.  
>Roxanne looked down at her."Well,first off I would LOVE to meet the rest of your family,and I have so many questions for you!<p>

"Yo,Whats goin on?" A little boy came out with a confused look on his face.  
>"Are you guys here to deliever my Pokemon?"<br>"Uhh,no?" Roxanne said.  
>"Oh..that's cool I guess."<p>

"REALLY Marz? Really? You finnaly get to see your long lost brother and that's how you act?You should be ashamed of your self!"Roza scolled her younger brother.  
>"Z.O.M.G. BIG BRO? Wowthereslikesomuchwehavetodo!Myname'sMarz!youowemelike...9birthdaygifts!Wellifyoudon'?IneedtoshowyouKillerhe'smyFinitar!Whydidyouleaveandwhyhaven'tyoucomebackohwellthat'!DoyouknowDoutcha?IlovespeakingDoutcha!Who'?"He spilled out in his little kid voice in a matter of 2.7 seconds.<br>Roza whistled "Wow,I thinkk that's a personal best!All you have to do now is learn to SHUT it.!"  
>"Abschrauben H ndin!"<br>"OH,YOU DID NOT JUST CALL ME THAT!ya well Zum du undankbarer kleiner Bastard H lle!

"BOTH OF YOU STOP NOW,You should not use such language infront of guests!Get up in your rooms now!"Their mother pointed a finger inside.  
>"I apologize for my childrens' behavior,I have not gotten to introduce my self properly.I'm Nicki. You are?"<br>"Roxanne Ritchi and-" She elbowed Megamind who had no clue what was going on.  
>"Megamind..I want my dehydratrion gun back." He mumbled.<br>"Oo what a name! Please come in! Everyone will be SO happy that your okay!"Her mother gave another happy squeill,hugged her long lost son again,than took his hand and led them inside.  
>Megamind and Roxanne stepped into the nice little house. The carpet was a fuzzy pink and the walls were was a nice little couch and black coffe table and Tv.<br>To their right was a tiny hallway that lead into the computer room and carpet changed from fuzzy to a flat ahead were the stairs and a dining table. Over all,It was a nice little house.  
>Megamind got extreamly relaxed when they walked into the house,it was a feeling of security and coziness.(Like when you walk into your house,and your just so happy...OH I DONT KNOW!)<p>

"Ok so make yourselves at home! I am sure you have lots of questions for I do too,but first things first,I need to introduce you to the rest of the family!"

Roxanne took a seat on the couch and Megamind nervously sat down beside her.

As they sat down a blue teen,older than Roza,walked in,she had short spiky hair and wore a red leather jacket with a black blew a bubble with her gum and asked "Wer bist du?"  
>"Honey speak our launguage please!"<br>The girl scoffed and and said "Fiiine,Who are you?"  
>"Don't use that tone young lady you should be happy he's home besides,he's older than you ya know."<br>"Really its him!"She gasped.  
>She ran up and hugged him on the couch."<br>"I'm Destiny!I thought I'd never get to see you OOOHHHH I'm just so happy!"She said giving him another looked confused.  
>"I'm your sister silly!And Mom's right I'm only 17...And you are?" She asked looking at Roxanne.<br>"Roxanne-"  
>"OMG are you too dating!"<br>"Actually were married." Megamind,to Roxanne's surprise,said.  
>"OOOOOOHHHH THAT IS SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO CUTE!Le'me get a pic.!She asked as she brought out some electronic,it was very sleek and tapped a few buttons on the screen and a camera lense opened on the other side.<br>"ok,Smile!" Megamind took Roxanne's hand and they smiled for the picture.  
>"That is SO going on MyWorld!You don't mind do you?"<br>"Not at all." Roxanne said.  
>"Oh and BTW I absolutly ADORE your dress!" She noted about Roxanne's normal red reporter dress.<br>With that she ran up the stairs giggling as Roza came down with some older dude behind her.

She looked up the stairs than at the couple on the couch,as did the Male.  
>"What's up with her?Did you let her take a picture of you?"<br>"Ya,why?"  
>"Oh Meine Gott,DESTINY!" She yelled up the stairs"You know it's going to be all over the internet now." She said to Roxanne.<br>Roxanne just waved her hand."It's fine."  
>Than the male came over as Roza went into the kitchen.<br>"So...It's really you?" he asked as Megamind and Roxanne stood up to greet him.  
>"I...I guess." Megamind felt overpowed by this man for some reason.<br>Nicki walked in to get something and said."Honey,this is your father."  
>*Oh that's why* Megamind thought.<br>"Well son aren't you going to tell me your name!" The man laughed. Megamind felt small.  
>"Megamind Sir."<br>"Wow,and who's this mighty fine young lady with you?" He bowed in front of Roxanne,who actually went a little pink.  
>"This is my wife Roxanne." He said proudly,he loved to show her off,knowing she would always be his.<br>"I'm glad to see you have fit in pretty well on the planet we sent you to,now tell me,what was it like?"  
>Roza ran in and Marz did too.<br>"We wanna' know too!" They said together.

"Well actually-"Megamind said,not know how to word this."I Was actually a...supervill-ion- for most of the time."  
>The father laughed again as the mother came in and Roza and Marz said "COOL!"<br>His mother leaned in and said "It's nothing to be emarresed of,it runs in the family! Look at Roza!Plus,your grandfather was this planets dictator."Megamind became interested and leaned in"Really?"  
>"Ya,Why do you think I have such skills,I was actually a warrier for some time,but dropped out."<br>"Why?" Roxanne asked.  
>"Preps,couldn't stand would always mock me for choosing a sword and bow and arrow over guns,but than I shot some arrows so they were stuck on the wall and put my sword to their throats and threatened to cut their stupid little heads off.<br>You know what...Now I see why I was kicked out."She said puting a hand on her chin,shrugging,and walking away.  
>"Wait!Before you go,is it ok if I interview you?"Roza smiled "Of course! Is it ok mom?"<br>"Of course sweetie!Go and have fun!I'll just be making dinner."  
>"yay!We can go up in my room.!You coming bro?"<br>"No,I'm gonna stay down here and talk to dad."The word 'dad' rolled of his tounge,but still felt weird.  
>"So tell me more about the family!"<p>

"Oh boy,there getting in to the whole 'family history' speech,let's get out of here!" Roza said taking Roxanne's hand and brought her upstairs to her room.

When they got upstairs it was really cool.  
>Roxanne looked around and saw a strange tall,skinny, green glowing thing on the wall.<br>"What's that?" She asked.  
>"Oh that's our fan!I wonder why it's on,it doesn't need to be that cool up here." She said as she took a remote from her computer desk,pressed a button,and it shut off.<p>

Roxanne looked around some more to take in the whole upstairs.  
>Right now they were in a tiny hallway like place. right in front of them was Roza's had a smooth wood desk with a laptop on it and paper's and smal electronics cluttered around were 2 beds, both were an amazing site.<br>they were orb-like balls that floated in the air. One glowed pink and the other a maroon. there were black blankets thrown on them.  
>To their right was a room with another orb in one was wider and glowed walked into this room to get a better view and saw a huge flat screen TV and a smaller glowing gold bed with baby toys in it and a small blue,sleeping baby. She walked back into the hallway and went to the left. There was another door wich led to a went past this door and into another one was longer.<br>But it too had orb 2 were light brown and stacked ontop of each other like one was up higher than Roxanne!.  
>"How do you get up there?" She asked and Roza walked over to a small portal like thing on the floor,it was flat and sliver.<br>"Like this."She said as she stepped onto the mat and she gentally floated upwards and climbed into the bed.  
>Just than Marz came into the room.<br>"Hey,get out of my bed!I don't want any girl germs in it!" He yelled and walked over to these Navy blue toy boxes and got out a toy car.  
>"Ya well both these beds are yours!"<br>With that Roza climbed out of the bed and sat on an invisible air mass and floated down.

"Wow." Was all Roxanne could say.

"Ok I guess we can go into your room now and-" Roxanne didn't get to finish because her watch Megamind had made her,began to beep and Minions voice came out.

"Um,,May I come up with you?" "But Minion I thought you were at the lair!"  
>"Well..I was but I folowed you because I wanted to meet Miss Roza soo bad!Please may I come up?"<br>Roxanne looked at Roza who knoded and said "Of course He can meet my Finitar!"  
>"Ok Minion,you can come up."<p>

3 minutes later Roxanne and Roza heard a "My boy! You still have your Finitar after all this time,and what's this you even built him a body!You need to show me some of this stuff you've made!" And Minion came up the stairs.

"Hey,cool body!" Roza told him."I'm guessing your Minion,I'm Roza!" She said holding out her hand. Minion Gently shook it and said "Pleased to meet you Miss Roza!"

"Hey...I want you to meet someone. PEANUT COME HERE!"Roza yelled down the steps.  
>10 seconds later another Finitar came into the room,she looked like Minion but was chocolate brown with blue eyes and gold aslo swam in a little glass bowl but this one was on a ghost like body. It hovered in the air on a partly transparrent blue body with arms and legs.<p>

Minion stood there staring at the young fish who batted her eyelashes at him and said in a high pitched voice.  
>"Hello,I'm Peanut!"<br>"I-I-I'm Mi-Minion.." He sputtered.  
>Peanut giggled."Your kinda cute."<br>Minion blushed his fishy blush and Roza said "I think you two should get to know each too should go you can show Minion the park,Peanut."  
>"Ok" With that Peanut extened a ghost hand and Minion took it as they went downstairs.<p>

"It's so nice that Peanut has a friend now!Any way,we can FINNALY get to the interview now!"  
>"ROZA,COME SET THE DINNER TABLE!"<br>Roza hung her head in defeat."I give up!Hey,maybe if you help me set the table we can get done twice as fast so we can eat sooner and get the interview started!" She nudged Roxanne "Huh,huh?"  
>Roxanne rolled her eyes. "Ok I'll help what do I have to do?"<p>

They both went downstairs and Megamind went up to Roxanne.  
>"Roxy!The tech-o-nology here is so advanced! I can make so much with some of the stuff they have here!I abso-loot-ly love it here!"<br>"Welcome home bretheren!" Roza gave him a hug.  
>"Ok now I need to steal your wife for a second."<br>"What?" He asked,looking kinda mad.  
>"She's going to help me find a way to destroy the Preps across the street with My doomsday device in the basement-I mean-QUICK ROXANNE THEIR ONTO US INTO THE PORTLE!"<br>"Ya,I'm going to help her with world domination and rule by her side,BYE!" She said as she ran into the kitchen with Roza.

"OK Now what do I have to do?"  
>"Well that depends." Roza said looking at the silverware.<br>"Mom what are we having?" "potatoe pancakes."  
>"YUMMEH!Roxy do you guys want some?" She asked reaching for the forks and counting out six forks and grabbing two extra when Roxanne said sure. She gave them to Roxanne and told her to put them infront of all the chairs,as she pulled up two chairs to the table and Marz pourd some drinks.<p>

"Roza go get your baby brother and bring down his bottle."  
>"Kay"Roza ran upstairs and came down three minuets later holding a sleepy-looking baby and a bottle.<br>She put the baby in a highchair and pulled it closer to the table,than she went to the fridge and filled the bottle with a juice.  
>The baby happily started to drink from his bottle when she set it down and Roza rubbed his bald head.<br>"What's his name?"Roxanne asked.  
>"Zoreon." The baby stopped drinking and laughed when he heard his name."We call him Zoro."<br>"He's so cute!How old is he?"  
>"10 months."<br>Roxanne admired the baby who was drooling all over the tray and splashing,and laughing in it.  
>Than she asked "So exactly what are we having for dinner?"<br>"Potatoe pancakes,they are really good,might not look it,but I love them!"  
>"Well I'm up for trying new things."<p>

"Roza come take the plates."  
>"Kay."Roza got up and went into the kitchen and came back holding 3 plates and a bowl in her hands. She sat the bowl down on Zoro's tray and he immediatly threw his head into the bowl and laughed like mad.<br>Next she sat one down at Destiny's spot than Marz and her own.  
>She made two more trips bringing in the rest and than sitting down as Megamind and his father came over.<br>Megamind sat down next to Roxanne,and his parents sat at the heads of the table,the rest sat on the otherside.

Roxanne looked at the food infront of them,Roza was right,it didn't look very appatizing,it was shaped like a pancake,but it was shredded up potatoes and bits just shrugged and took a bite,It WAS very good.  
>When she took a bite Megamind did too and Roza asked "So what do you think?"<br>"Its really good!" Roxanne said honestly and took a sip of her drink,which tasted like .  
>"Ya,Its abosolootly delichous" Megamind remarked.<br>"O.M.G Wait till' ya see what I made for desert,its toats,awesome!"Destiny remarked.  
>"Ya know Destiny,with that preppy attitude of yours I'm surprised I haven't thought of you as one of my later victums yet.."Roza remarked."Rozairiar don't even THINK about killing your sister!" Her mom scoulded.<br>"Pfft,Why not,I think its a pretty good idea."Marz said as he high-fighed his sister.  
>"Grow up you two."Destiny said rolling her eyes.<br>Roza gasped."Well I know SOMEBODY who's not alowed in MY tree-house any more!" Roxanne giggled.  
>They finished the dinner talking about Megamind's latest inventions and how he saved the world.<p>

THE END!  
>lol jk<p>

**A/N: Ok,so Once again sorry for making you wait,For some odd reason the only time I feel like writing this is at 2 in the morning! I know...I'm weird like that BUT OH WELL **  
><strong>It's really long...but Hee hee that's good right? I just wrote down the conversations in my family xD well..sorta..<strong>.


	4. Chapter 4

A MegamindStory Chapter 4-Cake and interviews.

~Roza's room,7:21~

The cake Destiny made was was a 4 layer double chocolate fudge and strawberry cake with strawberrys and sprinkles topped around it.  
>Destiny stood proudly in the doorway as they ate the cake.<p>

"You know,now I remember why I didn't kill you! You make excellent cakes!"  
>Destiny scoffed "PUH-LEASE,If it weren't for me buggin for a little sister you wouldn't be here!"<br>Roza gaped at her older sister as she smirked and walked out of her room and down the steps.

"Well.I guess we can start that interview now.I did all my chores,so this is my free time."  
>"Sure!Do you mind if I tape it?" "Not at all! Now let's get started!"<p>

Roxanne set up the mini camera she brought along while Roza called up Marz to take down the dishes.  
>Once the plates were taken down and the camera was set up they started.<p>

" I just need to know something,Why do you have hair,but your Mother or father don't?"  
>"Oh well,The hair only runs in the 'girl' genes,and it skips a grandma had long black braids."<p>

"OOOHHH ok!So Roza,Tell me more about your family."  
>"Well,There isn't much that you don't already ,my older brother,has been missing,My dad was in the army for some time,And I was a ,my older sister, Is kinda she is an excelent cook and hopes to become a professional. My mom Was always the stay at home before she lost Megamind she was into bowling a ,my younger brother, Is totally OBBSESED with what I know my grandfather was the dictator of this planet,and my Grandma was good and tried to stop granpa,being mad with power killed her!"<br>Roxanne gasped "Thats horrbile!"  
>"Well,than he left my dad with these strangeres and killed himself because he realized what he had done and he just couldn't live without his wife."<p>

"Interesting." Roxanne said in her reporter voice."Why were you a warrior?"  
>"Well,after my grandpa killed himself there was no everyone fought over who would become it. The war went on for 47 years! Of corse it stopped every now and than when someone was chosen,but they couldn't handle it and killed themselves."Roxanne gasped."Others say they were MURDERED,By my grandfathers say he thought he was still our dictator,and killed every new ,like I was saying,The war went on,and I was recruited to fight for my family,so I wen't fo training along with a couple other ...when I did was scarring. All those people I had to corse they were the bad ones though,who wanted to make alll of us their slaves. My grandfather was our dictator,but he was ,And you didn't have time to cry over what you did,you had to go right on to the next one. At first it was hard,the images of all those poor people with arrows going through their hearts kept playing through my you got used to had to keep thinking about your least,it was the only thing that got me through it."Rozas face was grim with horror as she told her tales.<p>

"That most have been pretty bad."they had a moment of silence.

"Well on with the tell me,what's your life like?"  
>"Well,what do you mean by that?"<br>"Like,how far advanced technology wise are you,what you would normally be doing right now,friends,school,hobbies,anything!"

" For the technology thing,I guess were pretty far ahead.I mean look at my brothers bunk bed! We have alot of other stuff like that ,Ray guns,Robots,you name it. As for the other stuff, My life is ok I guess, Filled with preps though and school is ok,I'm going into 9th grade and will be going to BowCoe ,and right now-what I would normally be doing? Well it depends,sometimes I go out with friends,other times I play my 5D Nintendo Dsi or go on my laptop. It differs. Most of the time I come up here and write poetry though."  
>"Really? You don't seem like the poet type."<br>Roza shrugged "Everyone has their secrets."  
>"Oh so It's a secret that you like poetry?"<br>"Well,yes and family knows I like it,but they can't read my real deep stuff,so they think I'm pretty bad so I told them I stopped."  
>"Would you mind reading one of your poems to me?"<br>"Only if you promise not to tell my parents!"  
>"Promise."<p>

Roza got up and stepped into the hover thing that took her up to her bed, reached over to her pillow and pulled out a sheet of paper,than floated back down.  
>"Ok,So this is pretty deep stuff, I write my best poetry when I think back into when I was a warrior."<p>

Roza sat back down and cleared her throat.

"This one's called 'Feild of Dead Men.

I crawl across the grass Keeping out of sight Just trying to get past on this boiling summer night.  
>I come across a soilder for the other team It's a shame I have to kill him in the moons bright gleam.<br>He doesn't see it coming.  
>I stand in my suit of red before he has a chance to scream I quickly shoot him dead I really don't feel bad at all.<br>For he's not the first that I made fall.  
>But Even so,I have no time to mourn.<br>For here comes a group of ten But thats the kind of game we play in The Feild of Dead Men.

That's my best do ya think?"  
>Roxanne was silent for a minuet.<br>"Thats's really good."

"Ya well like I sa-"

"OOOHHH ROOOOZAALIIINNNAAA!GUESS WHO'S ABSOLUTE FAVORITE COUSINS ARE HERE!"A new voice alled from afar.

"ooooohhh no NO NOT NOW!" Roza screamed.  
>"You have cousins?"<br>"OH I must have forgot to mention them! Well They are COMPLETE-"

Two teen twin boys smashed through the door.  
>"HEEEY ROZA!" One of them said.<br>"And who is this mighty fine,sexy thing here?"The other asked.

"-perverts.." Roza finished as she facepalmed..

bold A/N: OMG OMG OMG OMG I AM SOOOOOOOOOOOOOO SORRY ITS BEEN SO LONG!  
>But inbetween drama,school,friends,drawing,flash animation,studiying, and family,I have had absolutly NO time at ALL to get on! ON TOP OF ALL THAT-My one computer is BROKEN which means I have to take turns with 6 PEOPLE-two of which will spend HOURS playign stupid car games -_-<br>Grr. Anywho.. I know it's short and I reaally meant for it to be longer and I totaly put it off track with her cousins coming in but I needed SOMETHING to end it quicker! Don't think I'm holding back though,it was the end of the interview..I just had a couple more poems but they all SUCKED epicly so it doesn't really I will just base the next chapter off of MY perv cousins...Don't I have a wonderful family xD oh well,I will try my best to get the next chapter up faster..so TA TA !  
>O ya! If anything disapears on me,please tell me (I do NOT know why it does that!) \bold<p>


End file.
